Ranma's Will
by ameanda-90
Summary: What would happen if Ranma was older? And approaching death? Who will he leave his possessions with? Read and Review to find out! : For those who are confused, Ranma is only in his 20's. Ch06 Up! 07.30.05
1. The Writing

Ranma's Will 

Disclaimer: I have no rights to claim any of the Ranma 1/2 characters as mine. Now I'm sad. Just read the story and leave me alone to cry. (JK)

Ranma was approaching old age as he writes his will he thinks.

'I never married. I have an inheritance, but no heir. I don't know who will get what. I have my millions. My businesses. I'm getting old. What do I do? My parents have died, and I'll be meeting them soon. Everyone is gone. I'm alone.'

Ranma looks down at his paper and sees that he has nothing written down on it. He starts to write.

My belongings be auctioned and the money donated to kids in third world countries. My businesses have the next in charge take over the business. My home be given to the family of Akane Tendo.

Ranma remembered the wedding of Akane and Ryoga. He erased "Tendo" and put "Hibiki". He continued…

My heirlooms also be given to the Hibiki family.

Ranma felt horrible when he wrote, "Hibiki". He dropped his pen and fell to the floor. He grabbed at his chest as he fell unconscious.

Ohh! This is so sad. I know! I'm going to continue this, so watch for more. Also read my other Ranma stories: "Ranma's hurt, Akane's Hurt", and, "Ranma's Jello Catastrophe", and my Peach Girl story, "Confused Momo". Thanks for reading this!! Leave me a comment!! Ja Ne! : )


	2. How Things Turned Out This Way

Ranma's Will

Chapter 2: How It All Turned Out This Way.

Ranma ran down the hall thinking, 'Tomorrow's is the day! Tomorrow's is the day!'

He reached the dojo and looked at all the decorations. The Eastern wedding was to happen at 6p.m. the next night. Ranma was so excited. He would finally be able to marry Akane. Akane had ran off when the news of marrying Ranma was announced at the school, Akane couldn't believe her own ears.

'How'd the school know? And how come it was so soon?' Akane thought in a daze as she walked down the hallway.

She turned and corner and found herself on her bottom and a dark haired boy sitting across from her.

"Oww" He said as he looked up at a girl. His face automatically blushed as he saw Akane.

Akane looked over and saw Ryoga holding his head in his hands, but as soon as he saw her, he jumped to his feet and his face turned a bright red. Akane was baffled.

'Since when did Ryoga come to my school?' She thought.

"Umm…Uhh…Akane", Ryoga looked over at Akane, 'I have to say this', he thought.

"Yes, Ryoga?" Akane asked, standing up.

"Well, I heard about you and…" Ryoga turned around, "Ranma. I hoped to say something to you before it was final" Ryoga kept his back to Akane.

"Ohh", Akane said, still looking at Ryoga's back, "But, it's not final, Ryoga" Ryoga looked up, but didn't turn around, "It's not 'til tomorrow" Akane finished.

"Well, I have just one thing to say", Ryoga's face turned redder than Ranma's hair was when he was a girl, "I…" Ryoga turned around and Akane saw how red his face was, "I…I…" He took Akane's hands in his in a heartbeat and almost yelled, "I LOVE YOU AKANE!" He looked down.

Akane was shocked. 'What did he just say? Am I hearing things?' She thought.

"Ryoga, I…" Akane paused, "I am getting married" Akane said.

Ryoga felt a pain in his heart that hurt worse than when he lost Ukyo to a curse of the frozen. Ryoga looked up with worried eyes.

"But", Akane said, "I do not love Ranma as he does me"

Ryoga was shocked. "What?" He mumbled.

"Do you remember the race we took to get the spa? You ran with me because everybody else was turning into his or her accursed forms? Well, that was the time that I…" She paused and looked down.

Ryoga was even more confused, 'What is Akane trying to say' He thought.

"I..I..I" Akane looked up at Ryoga in his eyes, "That was when I…"

_Ranma_

Ranma was trying to find Akane. He spotted her and was about to yell her name when he saw Ryoga holding her hands in his own. He stopped and peeked around the corner to hear what they were talking about.

_Akane and Ryoga_

"That was when I realized that I didn't love Ranma", Akane paused, **Ranma felt a ting in his heart **"I didn't love Ranma, because I had fallen in love with…." She lied and stopped, but as her head went down, "You", escaped her lips.

Ryoga was overwhelmed with joy and he picked up Akane and spun in circles with her in his arms.

_Ranma_

Ranma had fell to ground as the scene unfolded in front of him. He looked helplessly at the two spinning in circles. When they had stopped and just looked at each other in the eyes. Ranma looked closer. Their faces were getting closer and closer together. Ranma felt very uncomfortable. Akane's eyes closed as Ryoga went in for his move, but before he could pierce his lips, Ranma jumped in front of him and Akane. Ranma found himself kissing Akane instead of Ryoga kissing her. Akane didn't seem to notice that she was kissing the wrong person.

When Akane opened her eyes, she nearly fainted. Not only was it not Ryoga. It was RANMA! What made Akane even angrier was the fact that Ranma was smiling.

Ranma had always wanted that. He just didn't know how to obtain it. He hadn't planned on it happening, especially now, but Ranma couldn't get rid of the smile that spread across his face. Akane just looked at him as her anger was rising.

"RanMA!" Akane yelled, but before she could get a fist on Ranma, Ryoga swooped her up and took off down the corridor.

Ranma just watched them go down the hallway. Little did he know, a certain purple haired girl and a ribbon girl were watching the whole thing as they crept up behind Ranma.

_Ryoga and Akane_

Ryoga kept on running until he came to the front double doors of the school. He ran out, still carrying a screaming Akane on his shoulder, and took her out to the schoolyard. He set her down and covered her mouth with his hand.

She just looked at him.

"Now Akane, before you say anything, I want to tell you something. Just nod you're head okay?" Ryoga explained.

Akane nodded.

Ryoga looked down, "Do you really..lo…love me?"

Akane nodded and turned a bright red.

"And, it was all because of that race" Ryoga looked up at her.

Akane nodded.

"Well, I am…I am…P-chan." He finished as he looked down again.

Akane eyes were as big as they could ever be. 'What?' Was all her mind could think off.

Ryoga looked up at her and said, "I'll show you, but please don't say anything until after I have showed you.

Ryoga released her mouth and held her hand as they walked near the river.

"Ryoga, I…" Akane started.

"Please…" Ryoga looked at her in her eyes.

The neared the river and Ryoga released her hand and jumped up on the fence.

"Akane…" Ryoga looked at Akane, "Could you please go down near the park and retrieve my stuff and…" Ryoga looked down, "Me." He finished.

Akane just nodded and she couldn't believe that this was true.

Ryoga jumped off the fence, high into the air as Akane was in awe at how high he had jumped. Ryoga sat in a cross-legged position as he fell back down past Akane waving sadly. Akane just watched over the fence as Ryoga hit the water.

_Ryoga_

Ryoga felt the dreadful change as he had many times before. He felt his hands change into those paws of a little black pig. He felt his clothes loosen as he opened his eyes underneath the water. He felt himself go towards the surface, but something made him stop.

'What?' Ryoga thought.

He looked down and saw a girl form of Ranma unconscious under the water. Ryoga panicked. He used his little pig teeth and all of his strength to pull Ranma to the surface with him.

_Akane_

Akane looked down. Ryoga had been under the water a long time. Akane ran off to the park to where the water met the ground. She saw two figures approaching the shore, but she couldn't make them out.

'Is that Ryoga?' Akane thought.

It had been a human coming towards her, she could tell that much.

"Then…it's not true!" Akane exclaimed.

Now she didn't have to worry about her pet being a human with a curse. Akane was exhilarated.

But as the figures got closer, Akane saw a red-haired figure.

"That must be Ranma" Akane said, totally forgetting about what had happened earlier.

Akane was never ready for the shock that would soon occur to her.

Ranma had not been breathing, and a little pig was squealing like crazy.

Akane was stunned. Not only had Ranma died, but Ryoga was…was…was…P-chan.

Akane was nearly about to faint when Ranma started to cough. Akane snapped out of her mental state to see Ranma gasping for air. Akane knew what she had to do. Mouth to Mouth. Akane didn't like that idea at all, but she had to save him some way.

Akane only looked at Ryoga and said, "I'm sorry

cha…Ryoga. I have to save him."

Ryoga, in pig form, just looked as she lowered her head to Ranma's as their lips touched and Akane gave Ranma air to breath. Ryoga kept on squealing. "No Akane! Let him die!" Ryoga tried explaining but it only came out as, "SQUEEEKK SQUEEK!".

Akane thought she felt something on her back and she turned to see what it was. It was a hand. It was "Ranma's" hand. Akane turned back around as fast as she could and saw Ranma's eyes barely open. Ranma tried talking but he could barely get anything out.

"Please, don't talk" Akane told him sweetly.

Ranma didn't listen and right before he went unconscious he said, "I…love…you..'kane". Then his hand fell to the ground.

Akane was shocked out of her mind! She could hear his heart beat in his chest and she looked over to a squealing Ryoga.

"RANMA! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO BEAUTIFUL AKANE!", but once again is was just squealing.

Akane picked up Ryoga and kissed him on the nose as she had done so many times before. She put him down and said, "Follow me okay?"

Akane picked up Ranma and put him on her back and looked at Ryoga.

"You coming?" She asked him.

Ryoga thought about this and remembered how bad his sense of direction was and he just nodded his head.

Akane dropped Ranma off at Dr. Tofu's office and picked up Ryoga. She walked to the sitting area and talked to her "P-chan".

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked him, **Ryoga just looked away** but realized that he couldn't answer her back and quickly said, "Never mind, don't answer that, because you can't at the time" She chuckled but then looked sad.

"It won't be the same you know?" Se paused "I cannot have you as my pet because I'll know that it's you" she paused, "But, I would love to hold you like this again."

Ryoga just looked at her big brown eyes with his own, pig eyes, wishing he could hug her as tight as he could.

In the next second, Ranma walked in the room from the back and looked at Akane, square in the eye and said,

"Akane!"

"Yes, Ranma"

"Release that pig! It really is Ryoga and I can prove it!" Ranma said.

Akane just looked at him oddly, 'Didn't he know that Ryoga told me himself?'

"It's okay Ranma, I already know. He was the one who saved you" Akane explained.

At this, Ranma basically went up to Akane and snatched Ryoga out of her hands and looked at him.

"Well, you finally told her huh? After you said you loved her right? I saw it all!"

All Ryoga could do was squeal to try to get away, although it never worked.

Akane came up to Ranma to get her "pet", but Ranma put his hand out and said, "Hold on Akane, I'm not finished with him yet"

Akane seen the look in Ranma's eyes and backed down.

"So, Ryoga my boy…" Ranma started, "You cannot have Akane! Because I loved her first!" Ranma exclaimed loudly.

Ryoga started to squeal.

"So, you are going to change back…right now!" Ranma exclaimed and pulled a kettle of hot water and poured it right on "P-chan". Akane heard this and she automatically turned around because she didn't want to see a naked Ryoga.

"Ranma!" she heard behind her.

Akane was shocked, she looked behind her to see Ryoga already dressed, but still steaming. Akane couldn't believe her eyes. She kept on listening to the yelling that was going on.

"Stop it", She said, barely auditable.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

Ranma and Ryoga stopped in mid-fight and turned to Akane.

"Akane…" Ryoga started, but was interrupted by Ranma.

"Akane, you are gonna chose right now! You said you loved me! Were you lying?" Ranma said, very loudly.

Ryoga was taken back by this. "Why would Akane say that to Ranma? Oh no, was she lying to me and she really loves Ranma?' Ryoga thought sadly.

Akane had said that to Ranma and yes she did love him, but she also loved Ryoga.

"Akane? Who are you going to chose?" Ranma asked, impatient.

Ryoga looked at Akane with pleading eyes and Akane saw this and also the pleading look in Ranma's eyes.

"I chose, I…I…I…pick…

Cliffhanger. Dum Dum Dum I took some advice and did a little background as to how things came about as to why Ranma was alone and writing his will. The next chapter will explain how Ranma got into the river where Ryoga found him. I know it's kind of weird that Ukyo got cursed and that Ryoga had felt bad for that. I'll explain that in a future chapter. Leave me some comments and I also need ideas as to what to explain that you may be confused about.

Ja Ne:)


	3. Ranma's Watery Fall

Ranma's Will

Chapter 3: Ranma's watery fall.

Recap: Ranma never married Akane, and he was writing his will, before he would die. He had a heart attack and is dreaming of how everything turned out the way it did: Ranma and Akane were scheduled to get married, but the day before, Ryoga confesses his love for Akane, and Akane her love for Ryoga. Ranma sees it all and goes to confront them, but ends up kissing Akane and Akane gets ready to attack Ranma, when Ryoga carries her outside to show her that he is P-chan. He jumps into the River, and finds Ranma down there. How'd Ranma get there? Read on the find out. (Also, found out whom Akane will choose.)

What Happened Last Time

"I chose, I…I…I…pick…

Now The Conclusion

(Before the incident)

Ranma watched as Ryoga carried a screaming Akane out the double doors of the school building. He is just in shock at what just happened.

"I kissed Akane, Wow!" Ranma sighed.

Two figures attacked Ranma from behind and instantly started beating him up. Ranma didn't know what was happening. They were attacking him, and when Ranma saw that is was, he nearly fainted. It was Shampoo and Kodachi, hitting him with ribbons, balls, batons, and fists.

"You guys stop right now!" Ranma yelled, but fists and objects were still coming at him.

"Airen! How dare you kiss violent girl. You marry her tomorrow too is not accept." Shampoo said back, very angry, "Shampoo beat you first! Shampoo get you, not violent girl!"

"Ranma Darling! Kodachi gets you! For I am the only one who loves you so much!

"What?" Ranma asked, "I am marrying Akane tomorrow" He said, doubly.

"I no care Airen! You are mine!" Shampoo yelled.

"No, Ranma shall be mine!" Kodachi yelled back.

"How could Airen belong to Ribbon Girl?" Shampoo yelled back, as the girls began to fight.

Ranma took this opportunity to escape, but the girls saw this and chased after him. Shampoo jumped on Ranma as Kodachi chased ever so elegantly behind.

Ranma fell to the ground. He tried to kick Shampoo off of him, but with Kodachi's combined weight, he had some trouble.

"Airen mine!" Shampoo yelled.

"Ranma Darling Mine!" Kodachi yelled back.

"How about Ranma's Akane's!" Ranma yelled.

"Wha…" Both Girls looked at Ranma, "Akane's?"

"Yes! Akane's! I belong to Akane, because we are getting married tomorrow. How could you forget that little fact?" Ranma said, wide eyed.

"I did not, Ranma Darling!" Kodachi said to him.

"Airen, I never forget. Violent Tomboy taking Ranma! I no let that happen!" Shampoo said running off.

"No Shampoo!" Ranma said, starting after her.

"Wait, Ranma Darling" Kodachi said, "I go too" They both chased after Shampoo.

They found her getting a snack at a concession stand.

"Shampoo!" Ranma yelled, "Do NOT hurt Akane!"

"Fine then! I hurt Airen!" Shampoo screamed and kicked Ranma high into the air.

Ranma found himself coming towards the river, "Ohh great! Hello Girl-Form-Ranma Again" He said as he hit the water below.

Ranma started to swim up to the surface when he got caught on something and tried to get himself free, but to no avail. Ranma passed out

(A/N …and that's when Ryoga jumped off the fence, and he ended up saving Ranma)

That's all for this chapter. I know that this is a short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Well, that's all for now. I'll update soon. Sorry for taking so long to update people! I just ran out of ideas, but I'll keep trying to keep them coming!

Amanda :)


	4. Chosen One, And A Few Years Later

Ranma's Will 

Chapter 04: Chosen One, And A Few Years Later

What Happened Last Time:

"Akane? Who are you going to chose?" Ranma asked, impatient.

Ryoga looked at Akane with pleading eyes and Akane saw this and also the pleading look in Ranma's eyes.

"I chose, I…I…I…pick…

Now The Conclusion:

(A/N This is where the story is picking up at. Please read on, Thank You!)

"I would have to pick…" Akane looked back and forth between the two guys she loved, "I can't pick…" She declared.

"What!" Ranma exploded, "You have to pick!"

"Okay then!" Akane exclaimed, "I pick Ryoga!"

(A/N Remember in the 1st chapter, she's married to Ryoga)

Ranma stood there, in shock, while Ryoga jumped around, picking up Akane and spinning around with her in his arms.

"Akane…" Ranma asked, watching the pair, "I loved you, but you love someone else"

Akane heard this, but she was too busy getting spun around to watch Ranma leave out the door slowly.

**A few years later, 5 –7**

**Ranma**

Ranma is sitting at his desk, looking out the window at the city below him. He owned a big corporate business, R.S. Corporations, and had many employees, which of many, he didn't even know that worked for him.

**Akane**

Akane looked out the window, as her two children got on the school bus and waved back to her. Akane waved and blew kisses to them, as the door of the bus shut, and the bus traveled along the road to take the children to the little school across town.

"Hunny…" Akane said, after walking up the stairs and opening a door to hers and his bedroom.

No answer.

Akane walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down slowly. She saw Ryoga, sleeping quietly. Akane just looked at him for a few minutes, thinking.

'This is the man that I have married…' Akane thought, 'I could have had him…' Akane said thinking about another martial artist, "Ranma…" Akane said, looking down at the ground closing her eyes and sighing.

"Akane?" Ryoga awoke to the name of one of his enemies form way back when.

"Ryoga?" Akane asked, quickly opening her eyes and looking up, "Hey sleepy head" She smiled, "About time you woke up…"

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked, "What time is it?"

"I already got the kids out to school and it's 8:30a.m." Akane answered him, feeling very happy.

"8:30!" Ryoga exclaimed quickly jumping up and running around the room, looking for his work clothes, "I got to be at work by 9a.m.!" he exclaimed.

"Ohh…" Akane sighed, "I'll go make you breakfast," she said, heading for the door, but was beat there by a very rushed Ryoga, "Whoa, where's the fire?" Akane asked down the stairs.

"I don't know?" Ryoga yelled up, downing a cup of Orange Juice, "Across town maybe?"

Akane laughed. Ryoga always said that when Akane asked him. She walked down the stairs and met him at the door.

"I'll be home around 5p.m. or 6p.m. honey," Ryoga said, quickly kissing Akane and reaching for the doorknob.

"Hey!" Akane said, grabbing the back of his shirt, "What's the rush?" She asked, smiling, "It's only 8:53a.m."

"I know…" Ryoga said, looking at his watch, "Hey…" Ryoga looked at a grinning Akane.

"It's only 8:15a.m.!" Ryoga yelled, but smiled seeing a laughing Akane.

"I know darling…" Akane said, grabbing his shirt, "Let me make you a quick breakfast, and you can drop me off at the market"

"Okay…" Ryoga said, following Akane to the kitchen, "Wait…" Ryoga said, whipping Akane around to where she was facing him, "What about that kiss?" Ryoga asked, smiling.

"Wha?…" Akane asked, before Ryoga kissed her with passion.

When they separated, they looked at each other for a minute, looking into each other's eyes.

"HaHaHa" Akane laughed.

"What's so funny!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"You're hair…" Akane laughed.

"What about it?" Ryoga said, frantically.

"You forgot your bandana" Akane said, "and your hair has a mark from where it was!" She laughed.

Ryoga looked in the mirror by the door and nearly shrieked. He quickly ran upstairs and put on a bandana then ran back downstairs, to a waiting Akane with breakfast in her hands.

"Thank honey" Ryoga said, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome" Akane said, smiling.

Ryoga left the house and walked to his car, as Akane walked outside behind him. Usually she would drive her dark-green jeep, but she always liked riding with her husband, and walking back home.

Ryoga dropped Akane at the market and went on to work at R.S. Corporations. He worked as typing up results of the stock market and interviewing people to join the Corporation.

**Ranma**

Ranma looked at the clock, and decided to go outside and walk around the grounds some.

Ranma walked outside, "Man, it sure is a beautiful day out here" He sighed and looked up at a tall tree growing in the grass beside the front gates.

"It's been a while, but let's try…" Ranma said, jumping up to grab the first tree limb, "This seems easy…" He said, sitting on the limb, and climbing up a few more.

When Ranma reached the top of the tree, he looked through the branches and leaves to see that he was high up.

"Whoa…" Ranma said, looking down through the tree limbs and branches, "I didn't know I still had it in me! I didn't realize I was this high up…" He said quietly to himself.

**Ryoga**

Ryoga parked his car and started walking into the front gates and up the steps.

**Ranma**

Ranma looked down and saw a guy in a business suit, with black hair, and a clearly visible yellow and black bandana.

"He looks familiar…" Ranma said, starting to climb down the tree.

**Ryoga**

"Finally, at the door" Ryoga said as he reached for the handle, but dropped his clipboard and pens, "Oh crap" Ryoga said, annoyed.

**Ranma**

Ranma hurried down the tree and jumped the last tree limb and landed two feet and one hand on the ground, "Okay, maybe not all of it" He chuckled.

Ranma looked around, but couldn't see anyone that looked remotely like the guy in the suit with the bandana. Ranma looked to the door and saw…

Dum! Dum! Dum! I figured that another 1000 or so words was a good update, but hey, don't bite my head off, I updated didn't I? I'm trying to finish up some of these stories, so I can get everything back on track again, but yeah, please bar with me! I also have other Ranma 1/2 stories, Peach Girl, and Inu-Yasha. Along with some crossovers, so please check them out. I'll update this soon as I can.

Amanda :)


	5. Heart Attack Awakens You

Ranma's Will 

Chapter 05: Heart Attack Awakens You

What Happened Last Time:

Ranma hurried down the tree and jumped the last tree limb and landed two feet and one hand on the ground, "Okay, maybe not all of it" He chuckled.

Ranma looked around, but couldn't see anyone that looked remotely like the guy in the suit with the bandana. Ranma looked to the door and saw…

Now The Conclusion:

**Whoosh**

Something or someone went by Ranma really fast. Ranma fell over, but when heard, "Ryoga hunny! The kids told me to make sure you got your lunch, but you stupid head! You forgot it!" Someone said in a high-pitched voice.

Ryoga looked over to see Akane coming towards him, and he stood up, holding his files and pens.

"Sorry dear" Ryoga said, kissing her on the forehead.

Ranma went behind the tree to watch the scene unfold before him, just like in the school when they were younger…

"Akane…" Ranma said, "I can't face you…"

Ryoga looked on past Akane and saw a familiar figure, although with a suit and tie.

"Ranma?" Ryoga asked, causing Akane to jump backwards.

"What did you say?" Akane asked Ryoga, thinking the impossible.

"Nothing…" Ryoga said, glancing down at Akane, then back over at the figure, only to see that it was gone.

"Well, here you go honey!" Akane said, cheerfully, "I thought I'd bring you this…" Akane said, handing him the bag.

"You didn't have to…" Ryoga said, looking kinda embarrassed.

"It's okay. I rushed over here from the Market, it wasn't hard" Akane said, looking down at the ground and noticing a pen, "Oh…Here you go…"

Ryoga accepted the pen and hugged Akane, and she turned around to leave, but Ryoga grabbed her arm, "Akane…"

**Ranma**

Ranma peeked out from behind the tree, looking at Ryoga and Akane. He instantly noticed something that made him sad…they were kissing.

"Akane…" Ranma said, feeling downer than he was already.

Ranma fell to his knees and went unconscious.

**Ryoga and Akane**

"Honey!" Akane sorta yelled when they split apart, "You didn't have to do that!"

Ryoga just laughed, "I love you…"

Akane looked at him, "I love you too…"

Akane hugged and kissed Ryoga one more time, and turned around to leave. She was outside the gates, and Ryoga was well into the building in the elevator when someone yelled, "CALL AN AMBULANCE"

**Ranma (In Real Time, Not A FlashBack)**

Ranma awoke, in a hospital bed, with IV's in his arms, and a complete set of Get Well Cards and Balloons all around him.

"What?" Ranma asked, and looked around, seeing no one.

A nurse came in and looked at a clipboard at the bottom on the hospital bed, then looked up at Ranma, and was shocked to see that he was awake. She hurried out of the room and came back with 10 doctors and nurses.

"Mr. Saotome!" One Doctor said, "This will be very hard to take in…"

Ranma just looked at him weirdly, "What are you talking about Doc?"

"Mr. Saotome…" The Doctor started, "You have been in a coma for 2 years…"

Ranma eyes popped out of his head, "WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Saotome…please, stay calm" The Doctor persuaded.

"How can I stay calm!" Ranma exclaimed, "I just wasted two years of my life!" He screamed.

"Mr. Saotome" The Doctor looked him straight in the eye, "Your life will not be the same"

Ranma just looked at him oddly.

"A great many things have changed since you went under…" The Doctor said, "Luckily about a year ago, a lady has been keeping a journal for you, after she lost her husband in a tragic accident" The Doctor said, now taking a seat next to the hospital bed, in which Ranma was now sitting up in.

The other doctors and nurses left when they saw that everything was under control.

The Doctor took a couple of little note pads and handed them to Ranma, "Here's the journal entries that she wrote…" He said, watching Ranma look over the covers of the note pads, "They are addressed to you, from her" The Doctor stood up and looked down at Ranma, "She would sit there often" The Doctor said, pointing at a chair by the window next to Ranma's hospital bed, "She would hold your hand, and look out the window"

"What is her name, Doc?" Ranma asked, turning the pages of the note pads, skimming through the words.

"-sigh-" The Doctor continued, "She told me not to tell you, but she'll be here, 12p.m. sharp" The Doctor said, looking at his watch, "You have 15 minutes…"

Ranma had an idea, "Hey Doc?" He said as the Doctor turned to leave.

"Yeah?" The Doctor looked back.

"Can you do my a favor?" Ranma asked.

"Sure…" The Doctor said, sitting back down.

"How long will I be in here?" Ranma asked, looking at all the IV's in his arms and at the medical equipment around him.

The Doctor though a minute, "Not long…all you have to do, is have a nurse take out your IV's and get dressed up, and that's all" The Doctor said, looking at Ranma, who was obviously thinking about something.

"Mr. Saotome?" The Doctor asked.

"Ohh…Yeah?" Ranma said, looking back up to The Doctor, who was looking down to him.

"What are you planning?" The Doctor asked, checking his watch again.

"How long does it take to un-hook all these cords and machines?" Ranma asked, slyly.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, slowly.

**15 minutes later**

"Excuse me!" A Lady walked up to the service desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Saotome, in a coma" She said, looking down.

"Oh yes, yes" The lady behind the desk said, "I'm new today, but my trainer said that you have came everyday for a year now?"

"Yes…" She blushed.

"Well, go right on up…" The lady behind the desk said and opened the double doors.

"Thank you" The Lady said, going through the doors and to the elevator.

She went into the elevator and pushed the "5" button, "-sigh-" She did, and thought about a few things, 'Everyday for a year, a year now…' She thought, looking at her reflection in the elevator door.

**BING**

The elevator doors opened and her reflection split in half. She walked through the door, and down the all too familiar hallways that she walked through, the same as the day before. She walked to room number 365, and walked right in. She didn't have to knock, because usually it was just Ranma's body in there, in a coma.

She walked in and looked at the bed, noticing him gone, "Ranma?" She asked, 'Oh No!" She thought instantly, "Maybe he died…"

Ranma was going to jump out and surprise her from the bathroom, but he heard crying and listened through the door.

"Ranma…" She cried, "Why'd you have to die on me! I've came here EVERYDAY for the past year!" She sobbed, louder, throwing herself on the bed, "I loved you all these years!" She took in a big breath, "Smells like then same old him…" She said, calmer, looking straight ahead out the window, then feeling all the pain rush back to her as tears filled the pillow she had her head on.

"I missed you…" She said, closing her eyes, "I still miss you…"

Ranma opened the bathroom door quietly and peeked out. He couldn't see who it was from the back, so he stepped out quietly and walked up to the bed, barely breathing. He let his hand hover over the back of the long black haired women, with her eyes closed, possibly asleep.

Ranma touched her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open and she instantly sat up, "Ranma?" She asked, looking into his eyes, "Is that really you?"

Ranma looked down into those perfect eyes and he instantly knew who it was, "Yes, it is me…" He said, "And I know who you are…" He said, sitting down next to her as tears started to fill her eyes, "You are…"

Dum, Dum, Dum! Who do YOU think it is! Best guess gets it! Let me know who you think it is! I already know who, because of course, I'm the Writer! **Evil Laugh **Please Leave A Review for me? My Stats are very low, and if you leave me one, I'll leave you one, if you got a story on here!

Amanda :)


	6. Explanations

Ranma's Will

Chapter 06: Explanations…

What Happened Last Time:

Ranma was going to jump out and surprise her from the bathroom, but he heard crying and listened through the door.

"Ranma…" She cried, "Why'd you have to die on me! I've came here EVERYDAY for the past year!" She sobbed, louder, throwing herself on the bed, "I loved you all these years!" She took in a big breath, "Smells like then same old him…" She said, calmer, looking straight ahead out the window, then feeling all the pain rush back to her as tears filled the pillow she had her head on.

"I missed you…" She said, closing her eyes, "I still miss you…"

Ranma opened the bathroom door quietly and peeked out. He couldn't see who it was from the back, so he stepped out quietly and walked up to the bed, barely breathing. He let his hand hover over the back of the long black haired women, with her eyes closed, possibly asleep.

Ranma touched her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open and she instantly sat up, "Ranma?" She asked, looking into his eyes, "Is that really you?"

Ranma looked down into those perfect eyes and he instantly knew who it was, "Yes, it is me…" He said, "And I know who you are…" He said, sitting down next to her as tears started to fill her eyes, "You are…"

Now The Conclusion:

"Yes!" She said, crying tears of happiness, "It's me!" She jumped onto him, and hugged him.

"I can't believe it!" Ranma said, "I thought you were married…"

She looked up to him, "I was…but he died…a little while back…"

"Did you love him?" Ranma asked concerned that she would say "yes".

"I did…" Akane said.

(A/N Yes! To many requests! It is Akane! I was going to make it Shampoo, or Ukyo, maybe even Kodachi, but that's a little too much drama, although it would be interesting.)

"But I thought I loved him…when I didn't" She said, looking down, "I had only loved him as a friend, and I realized that, after he had died, that I really had loved you, all those years ago!" She said, crying harder, only for sadness this time.

"Then why didn't you pick me?" Ranma asked, holding her tightly to himself.

"Because!" Akane said, pulling away a little bit, "Don't you remember?"

**Flash Back (From Chapter 04)**

"I would have to pick…" Akane looked back and forth between the two guys she loved, "I can't pick…" She declared.

"What!" Ranma exploded, "You have to pick!"

"Okay then!" Akane exclaimed, "I pick Ryoga!"

(A/N Remember in the 1st chapter, she's married to Ryoga)

Ranma stood there, in shock, while Ryoga jumped around, picking up Akane and spinning around with her in his arms.

**End Flash Back**

"What was wrong with that?" Ranma said, causing Akane to look at him weirdly.

"You had made me mad!" Akane said, "When you told me to pick right then! I didn't know who to pick, because I thought I had loved you both, when I really had only loved you!" Akane said, standing up beside the hospital bed, and wiping her tears away.

"I was almost sure that you were going to pick me, because I had loved you too!" Ranma shouted as he stood up.

"You…did?" Akane asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Yes Akane!" Ranma said, walking around to the other side and standing in front of her, "I did love you! So, So much! I whispered it, right before I left. And when I saw you and Ryoga in front of my business, not that long ago, which Ryoga had worked for me, but I didn't know; I saw you two! I heard you say that you had two kids! I was saddened, and when you left, and Ryoga went inside; and I had this heart attack, and was sent to the hospital, but, I recovered and went back to work, but I was just now writing my will, and I had another heart attack, a couple years after my first one" Ranma said, sitting down in the chair, "I went into coma, and just now woke up today"

"Ranma…I…" Akane started, but Ranma finished.

"The doctor told me that a girl came every day, at noon, to see me, and kept journals" Ranma said, standing back up, "I was so happy, when I heard about it, because I didn't think anyone still cared for me…" Ranma said, walking back over to Akane, "And when I just now found out it was you, I was thrilled" He said, grabbing Akane, and putting her in his arms.

"Ranma…I" Akane started, but was cut off by Ranma, again.

"You have become so much more beautiful, and that makes me want to be with you, even more, than before" Ranma said, looking at Akane in the eyes, "I want to be with you…" He said, as he went to kiss her, but Akane looked away.

"Akane?" Ranma questioned, looking at her, although she was looking away. Ranma felt very hurt because of that.

"Ranma…I…" Akane started, "I don't think this will work…" Akane said, looking back to Ranma.

"What?" Ranma looked at her, but she turned away, her back to him, "Because, I have two kids…"

Ranma smiled and turned her around. She was looking down. "Akane…" Ranma said, looking at her looking down, "It's okay…Kids will be kids…"

"But Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, "I don't know if they'll like yo…" She was stopped by Ranma kissing her. She blinked a couple of times, then returned the kiss and closed her eyes.

When they broke away, "Akane, I know that we had some issues before…" He started, causing Akane to look at him coyly, "But I love you now, more than ever" He said, hugging her tighter.

"Ranma…" Akane said, returning the hug, "I love you…"

**BAM!**

The door slammed open, and two teenage kids walked in, "MOM!" The boy said, "What are you doing!"

"Mom!" The girl exclaimed too, "Why are you doing that! Dad died not too long ago! And here you are, with another guy! What is with you! And this is why we don't even want to live with you anymore!"

Uh-Oh! What are they going to do now? The kids don't like their mother, and obviously don't like Ranma. What are Ranma and Akane to do? Read the next action-packed chapter of…Ranma's Will!

Amanda :)


End file.
